The Girl Behind The Broken Mirror
by LovelessLady17
Summary: Shane Gray is famous, part of Connect 3. But one day, he entered Public School. And met someone he never thought was possible. Smitchie *Mitchie will come back in later chapters* R&R PLEAZE!
1. Prologue

Mitchie Torres walked, or trotted, toward the doors, attempting to get them open, her eyes filled with fear. _He_ was after her.

"No!" She banged her hand against the glass, the window of the door didn't even budge. It was still 2 o'clock, but it was pitch black out the window. There was no one there to save her.

Suddenly, a howl like yell came from several feet away from her. _He_ was coming after her. Running to the nearest bathroom, Mitchie stared at the mirror for the longest time. A loud "BANG!" rang through the hall, causing Mitchie to jump in surprise and fall on her but on the cold floor.

Standing up, what happened next scared her to no end. As she stared at the glass mirror, tentacle like arms reached out, trying to pull her in. They slithered around her waist and yanked hard, dragging her poor, defenseless body into the mirror, to be locked forever away. The only thing on her mind was,

_"HELP!"_

And she screamed as loud as she could, her entire body being absorbed my the mirrors aura.

"AHHHHH!!!"

And to this day, no one had ever seen Mitchie Torres again, until one unfortunate day, where someone heard her.


	2. Someone Went Missing

"WHAT?!" Shane Gray bellowed as his band mates smile sheepishly. They are making him go to public school, or to him hell for teens.

(Shane's P.O.V.)

This can't be happening. I have to go to public school?!

"Hey," My band mate, Nate, continued, "Maybe you could solve the mystery of the "Girl Behind the Broken Glass" The what? Guessing by my confused slash annoyed look, he explained, Jason listening and nodding every now and then.

"Yeah, it's about some girl who died. They say that he body was dragged into a bathroom mirror that is now in the boys' bathroom. And every day, a new student disappears. And when ever some one goes missing, a new crack is found on the mirror. No one remembers her name, but are scared to death of that mirror." I had to admit, it was a freaky tale. But, more or less a lie. Probably a prank. Hey maybe I can make this fun.

"Okay." Nate and Jason stared at me like I had two heads, but returned to normal when they heard my bet.

"I bet that, if I find out her name, I get to leave school." Nate began to say no, but Jason stopped him, trying to make up a bet for their side. Idiot.

"O.k. But, if we win, you have to be our butler for 3 months." What?! No way! Nate seemed happy with the idea.

"Fine," I grumbled as I stepped out of the limo, only to be welcomed by swarms of teenage girls, all screaming random things like "I LOVE YOU!" and "MARRY ME!" Bored already.

As I walked into the building I remembered the bet, and quickly walked over to the bathroom. And inside, there sat a broken mirror. It had at least 10 cracks all over it. But, suddenly, someone outside screamed,

"TONY'S MISSING!" And multiple screams echoed down the hall, making me have a shiver run down my spine. And, with the screams fading, I heard a crack. I gawked at the mirror as a new crack began to run down to the center, stopping when it was approximately 3 inches long. And I heard her. The Girl in the Broken Mirror. She was screaming. It sounded like pleads for help, repeating over and over again, and they triggered a memory to flash before my eyes, but the thing was, it wasn't my memory. It was hers'.

_(Memory)_

_A girl about 17 walked, or trotted, toward the doors, attempting to get them open, her eyes filled with fear. __**He**__ was after her. _

_"No!" She banged her hand against the glass, the window of the door didn't even budge. It was still 2 o'clock, but it was pitch black out the window. There was no one there to save her. _

_Suddenly, a howl like yell came from several feet away from her. He was coming after her. Running to the nearest bathroom, she stared at the mirror for the longest time. A loud "BANG!" rang through the hall, causing her to jump in surprise and fall on her but on the cold floor. _

_Standing up, what happened next scared her to no end. As she stared at the glass mirror, tentacle like arms reached out, trying to pull her in. They slithered around her waist and yanked hard, dragging her poor, defenseless body into the mirror, to be locked forever away. The only thing on her mind was, _

_"HELP!" _

_And she screamed as loud as she could, her entire body being absorbed my the mirrors aura. _

_"AHHHHH!!!" _

_(End of Memory)_

(Shane's P.O.V.)

Whoa. What was that? Was that her memory? Who is she and who was chasing her? Oh, crap. Someone came in, but they were too scared to go in further and left, frightened. As I began to leave, I gazed at the mirror, and I saw her. The Girl in the Broken Mirror. She crying and I could hear her plead for help.

Filled with fear, I ran from the bathroom and out the door, the only thing I could hear was her voice.

"Help..."


	3. Name Is Revealed, Then Ghost Appears

(Shane's P.O.V.)

All for the rest of the day, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to the girl in the broken mirror. I could still hear her voice, pleading for me to help. And I could still see her crying and bellowing for me to help. But I just ran. Boy I fell like an ass. But why? I don't even know her, or do I? She sounded familiar.

_RRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!_

Well, there goes the bell. That is my only hope for today. I will always hear that bell.

Suddenly curious about the girl in the mirror, I dialed Nate. 1....2....3....

"_Hello?"_

(_Nate,_Shane)

"Hey Nate, do you know when the girl disappeared?"

_"uh, hold on, let me check in the computer."_

"They put it on the computer?"

_"Yep, right here. No name, date of disappearance is October 31, 2006."_

"Halloween. Creepy."

_"Well, got to go keep Jason away from the woodpecker bye!'_

And with that, he hung up on me.

Deciding to skip the rest of the day, I skipped out the door unnoticed and ran to the back of the school, where no one goes. Pulling out my cell phone, I connected to the Internet and search up people who went missing around that time. And I pulled up an only girl. Mitchie Torres.

A picture of Mitchie appeared along with information on her mystery.

_Mitchie Torres. Went missing on October 31, 2006. Last seen: Locked in school. High School that was investigated: George W. High School _(Totally Made up name).

She went missing. At MY school. This just scared me even more. The girl I saw, she was Mitchie. And I won the bet, but for some reason. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to help her. But, I couldn't do anything now. First, I needed information on how she was trapped in the mirror, and maybe I can get her to talk. Well, without screaming for help.

_RRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!_

There goes the last bell. Dashing inside to grab my backpack, I stopped to "visit" Mitchie in the bathroom. As I walked into the room, I saw her. She wasn't crying anymore, it looked like she wanted to just talk to someone. Closing and locking the door, I heard her voice.

"Hello." Her sweet voice was like heaven talking to earth, but I could sense the sadness in her voice.

"Uh, Hi," I sounded nervous. But, inside, I knew she wouldn't hurt me.

"Have you come to talk to me?" She sounded like a little kid figuring out a new secret, happy that someone would talk to her. Nodding, she grinned and I grinned back. She knew my question, but suddenly, someone shouted in the hallway.

"JAKE'S MISSING!" Damn it! Mitchie all of a sudden frowned and the tears were back. I watched as fear overcame her eyes, and tentacle like arms pull her into the mirror further, leaving a new crack for everyone to stare at. Screams could be heard down the hall. Many I was curious and confused about. Were they shouting about blood? Who's blood?"

Opening the door, I walked to my locker. Only to see that there was a note written in pure blood.

_You may be next_

I was filled with fear at the note, but I did not run from it. I stood my ground and was ready to fight whatever was coming after me. I won't go down without a fight.

Done! I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter! REVIEWS ARE WANTED AND NEEDED! I'll update soon. Here's a sneak peek of the new chapter...

_I stood as blood began pouring from the walls. Who's blood was it? When I looked down at my pain filled stomach, I saw that it was mine. _


	4. The Ghost is Freed

Shane knew that he was scared, and he was pretty much certain that everyone else knew, too.

(Shane's P.O.V.)

What the…? Why am I next? I thought Mitchie wouldn't do this. True, she never said she wouldn't, but me? Why me?

As everyone stared at my frightened expression, not even the fans were brave enough to touch me. I darted to the only place I could. The Bathroom.

Rushing in and slamming the door, I made sure to lock it before I spoke with _her_. Damn it! I turned to the mirror, only to see a most terrifying picture. Mitchie was crying and when I came in, she stopped, but was being pulled in.

"HELP!" she screamed and I did what I wanted to do. Help.

I reached into the mirror (Yes, **into** the mirror) and grabbed her delicate hand. It was so soft…NO SHANE! BAD! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT NOW! NOT AT A TIME LIKE THIS!!! Yanking as hard as I could, I, surprisingly, won the battle, but I was shocked at how I did it. Mitchie, Mitchie Torres, had managed to be set out of the mirror. This means…SHE IS LYING ON THE FLOOR IN FRONT OF ME!!!!!! How in the world…? Anger filled my veins as I remembered her note.

"Why…?" She looked startled.

"Why…what?" Narrowing my eyes at her small form, I hollered angrily,

"WHY IN THE HELL WERE YOU GONNA PULL ME INTO THAT DAMNED MIRROR?! WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO YOU?!" And now I regret yelling at her. Tears began pouring from her terrified eyes, and sobs escaped her throat, but she still tried to explain the best she could.

"I *sob* It wasn't me who wrote the *hiccup* note," what? My eyes softened at her shaking form. And I listened when she wept out the rest, "It was *sob* it was Naraku"

**(Yes, I know this is from Inuyasha, but the name fitted well, so don't be mad, or stop reading this story. ON WITH THE STORY!!!) **

I was confused, no more than confused. What's more than confused??? Um…I have no damn idea, but I knew that I had to get her to stop crying. So, I did what anyone else would do. I hugged her. I took my warm arms and wrapped them around her frail body. And her sobs stopped as shock filled her. But, it felt like heaven when she hugged me back. Her sobs echoed though the small bathroom, but I didn't care that they were tainting my shirt. All I wanted to do was make her feel better. But…how did she get out of the mirror?

"Mitchie," She seemed scared at the sound of my voice. I didn't want that. Placing a kiss on her head, I continued, "How did you get out of the mirror?" she seemed to just notice now that she wasn't in there anymore.

"I-I don't know. I guess you just were able to pull me out. What were you thinking when you pulled me out of the mirror?" Wow, I wonder what I was thinking. I guess…

"I just wanted to get you away from *flinch* Naraku."

"Oh," she seemed happy; like that she made a new friend. Leaning against the wall, I sighed in content and slipped into unconsciousness, but right before I did…she kissed me. Just a peck, like if she was leaving. Wait was she? I tightened my grip around her, indicating that I didn't want her to leave. She smiled, laid her head on my chest, listening to my heart. When her breathing evened, I could tell Mitchie was asleep. Laying my head on hers, I drifted into a light sleep, a smile on my face.


End file.
